


Now, KISS!

by Deak_The_Freak



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chronic Illness Mention, F!Apprentice x NB!Apprentice, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, Other, Requited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deak_The_Freak/pseuds/Deak_The_Freak
Summary: Written for Apprentice Kiss-Swap event for the Arcana Discord (tagged M because I'm paranoid about tone)(F) Kavae - my OC(NB) Emerson - hhmihailov's OCTwo magicians find friendship and solace when a mutual friend's absence weighs on their hearts.After so much time being there for each other... has something more taken root?





	Now, KISS!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxybrain (hhmihailov)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhmihailov/gifts).

“You’re _sure_ you’ll be alright for the trip back?”

Kavae takes the plate and tin cup from Emerson with a soothing tone. “I promise, I just got a little tired; the weather’s being huffy today,” she waves a hand towards the emptying market from their table at Selasi’s bakery. The usual bustle dying down as other patrons shuffle to escape from the oppressive muggy air.

Emerson shifts uneasily in their seat, “Maybe, but…” 

“No buts, we’re right—” Selasi interrupts, placing a wrapped loaf into the basket by her feet while she fondly rolls her eyes mid-chew, “—she’s being stubborn,” Selasi quips trying to lighten the air with a final hug around her shoulders pressing a kiss to her hair, “I’ve gotta get back, go gently—although,” he catches himself, eyes glinting mischievously.

Leaning conspiratorially towards her wares he cups a hand to his mouth. “_Maybe_, a certain stowaway just isn’t as light as he used to be, _Mm_, Eviathan?”

Puffing his head up with an indignant trill, Eviathan spits a spark of smoke at laughing Selasi’s heels before the stove-salamander burrows deeper to hide among her groceries. 

Chuckles trail off as Selasi disappears back into the kitchen, concern knotting up Emerson’s brow again, “… Kavae,”

Swallowing the last of her snack with a mouthful of tea, Kavae scoots a bit closer with a soft smile, “Emerson… I’m okay.” Her hand gently reaching to intertwine their fingers, feeling the low thrum of tension in their hand. “I can make the trip home; I promise to even wave a gondola down if I get woozy.”

Their face told her very clearly what they thought of that, the handsome features twisting into a full-on fret. All right, poor choice of words. Not exactly the vote of confidence she was aiming to inspire.

It might feel like a bit much for tripping over her own feet, but if she was honest with herself, it wasn’t without reason. The throb of her feet remind her soon there would be a tremble; forewarning the muscles giving way. She would admit it, but— she couldn’t ask them, it wouldn’t be fair, she had nothing to trade and encouraging the strange tightness winding around her lungs every time she saw them couldn’t be healthy.

“Kavae,” Emerson’s earnest face interrupts her inner spiral, sending a hot flush to her cheeks, unable to look away from the open concern. Their hand, warm and steady, gently strokes a thumb over hers, stuttering her heart to a stop, “Please, let me walk you back?” Emerson murmurs it so softly; almost like a plea. As if she’d ever turn down their company—ah wait she was…

Oh, not the _pout—_that, oh that wasn’t_ fair_. They didn’t have to care so much; though –

Looking at their face with a soft exhale, she squeezes their hand, a small smile growing. “…_Only_, If it’s no trouble.”

-

There's no such thing as, “no trouble” in Vesuvia.

Kavae’s chest heaves for air as Emerson presses them further into the shallow alcove for shelter from the sudden downpour. Both of them, soaked through while Eviathan delightedly splashes through every puddle in the street. His gleeful canopy of chirps proves to be contagious, their own breathy chuckles bubbling up at the sight.

“Well… that was… refreshing,” something in the air shifts as their eyes lock, laughter fading to quiet. Standing nose to nose, Emerson’s grip secure at her waist and Kavae’s hands laying on their chest; smiles fading as their breath sends a tingling sensation over her skin.

Kavae’s gaze softens, cautiously sliding a hand up to brush a dripping curl away from their face. They tilt into her hand, eyes fluttering shut with a soft sound of content that makes her chest constrict.

“You look like a little rain cloud,” she murmurs, voice hoarse to her own ears. A breath hitches in her chest as Emerson’s eyes lazily crack open, impossibly warm. 

There’s a heartbeat where the world doesn’t breathe. Everything far away and hazy under the dull roar of the rain, as fingertips graze up her spine to rest at her nape, her hand slipping down to cradle their jaw.

She thinks of the first day she met Emerson, their kind smile, and clever mind. She thinks of every tea day they spend curling up against their secrets that ache and giggling in the kitchen. How they glow with joy at a gift, or excitement for a new recipe. Every late-night conversation, their trust, their comfort, their laugh, how they slowly seem to twine around a growing unspoken knowledge, ignoring feeling at home whenever they held her…how badly she wants…

Impulse floods her, rocking up onto her toes, gently pressing a kiss to the corner of their mouth; a hairbreadth from her target, a gust of cold rain reminds her.

Asra.

Her stomach twists thinking of how close the two were—are! How it might be—is! Is, wrong to…

“I—that,” Looking to the side, she fumbles; aiming to pull a sweet pea from her basket, fingers grasping a stem. Barely able to look them in the eye, she securely tucks it behind their ear. “I, I want—thank you! I want to say, thank you. For, for walking me—hm?” Their fingers grasp her chin pausing her flustered rambling.

The shock of the pink camellia against their hair turns her blood cold, but not so severely seeing their eyes staring wide at the reflection behind her. Staring at her accidental confession in the shimmering tile around them.

Kavae's heart plummets into the pit of her stomach at the realization of what she’s done, blood rushing to her face. “… oh. I—” 

Softly, their thumb slides up, resting on her lower lip in a gentle hush while eyes scan her face, looking for something. Abruptly, their cheeks flush such a scarlet hue she distantly has to wonder if fever is setting in.

Carefully, they release her face to remove the blossom; keeping their other arm firmly about her waist. Awestruck eyes stare at it, then at her. “… You mean it?”

A coward maybe, but never a liar; Kavae nods, swallowing around the knot in her throat that threatens tears. “I, I do.” Her eyes cast shamefully to the side, “Emerson, I—,”

Their fingers firmly bring her chin back as eager lips cover hers briefly, Emerson pulling back looking just as red as she felt. “Sorry, I—I mean, can I, I mean.” Floundering, face somehow continuing to descend into darker hues, their fingers slip the flower into her hair as words seem to desert them.

Oh.

_Oh._

Eyes spark as she lifts up onto her toes again, meeting them halfway, breathing her answer between them. “_Yes._” Arms holding each other close, foreheads resting together in between fervent kisses.

Emerson’s fingers tangle in her hair as she strokes along their cheeks with her thumbs; a gasp of shock escaping as her back pressing into the cold tile. Her toes curling as heat licks up her spine with a soft groan, pulling them closer, inviting a deeper kiss.

A cankerous trill shatters them back to the present. Their attention pulled down towards a despondent stove-salamander, unable to wriggle back up into the alcove.

The rain had begun to lessen; reminding themselves of their, less than private accommodations.

Reluctantly, they put some distance between them, clumsily beginning to dry the rainwater from each other to stave off colds. Kavae fussing over their tunic especially; tutting as she smooths her hands over the worn-out fabric.

“I’m making you a new one, this one is nearly dissolving in the rain, we —,”

The brush of a thumb over her hip pulls her gaze up, however, to the utter bliss that is Emerson’s face. Her fingers have skewed their poor hair everywhere, eyes looking out of focus and hazy as they hover in for one more kiss. Oh, oh the _pout_.

….one more couldn’t hurt.

The only sane thought Kavae can manage, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss once more; is that Emerson can never know the power their adorable face holds. Nothing would ever get done again.

**Author's Note:**

> FLOWER MEANINGS: 
> 
> SWEET PEA - Good-bye; Departure; Blissful Pleasure; Thank You for a Lovely Time  
CAMELLIA Pink - Longing for You
> 
> TLDR: Serendipity outed her crush on her.


End file.
